


By Chance

by peetasblueyes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetasblueyes/pseuds/peetasblueyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss spends most of her time working as a barista, but she never thought any customer would care enough to recognize her outside of the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep I wrote my first fic almost a month ago and now i'm testing the waters with this first smut. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

“Can you go lock the doors, please?” Katniss asks her coworker.

 

Johanna grumbles in response, but heads to the back to grab the keys anyways. Katniss promptly opens the register to count the money and signs out of the machine. This Starbucks is conveniently located on campus, inside the School of Management, and there was always an annoyingly massive crowd of grad students right before closing. Finally, the line had died and the store was empty. _Closing time._

 

“Wait, wait!” A blonde man dressed in a blue tie and white dress shirt runs up to the counter.

 

“Sorry, I just closed the register. I can’t take anymore money.” Katniss shrugs, hardly remorseful. She had opened the store at 7 am and worked until closing at 6 pm. Her already excessive 8-hour shift had extended to 12 hours, because some girl decided to call out last minute and Katniss was the only one _technically_ available to cover. As if taking classes during the summer wasn’t enough, working during every second of her spare time wasn’t exactly ideal. Saying that she was exhausted would be an understatement and there was still a list of things that needed to be done before she and Johanna could leave tonight.

 

“Is there any way I could get something? I can give you cash, I don’t need the change.”

 

Sighing, Katniss gives in. She recognizes that he’s a regular customer. “There isn’t much left and our espresso bar is shut down. What did you want?” 

 

“Anything! I’ll drink whatever you can give me as long as it has caffeine in it.” He grins enthusiastically.

 

“I’ve got some iced coffee left. Do you want it sweetened or with some room for cream?” She grabs a large cup and walks over to the iced coffee container.

 

“Yes, you’ve just saved my life. No sugar but a little bit of whole milk would be great.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. It all gets dumped out at the end of the night. It’s a huge waste, really. So, you’re actually saving my conscience a little.”

 

“Either way, I appreciate it. I’m taking a break in the middle of my 4-hour class and a little caffeine helps to get through the last half of it, especially when it’s late.”

 

He tries to hand her a 5-dollar bill, which she just waves her hand to.

 

“It’s on the house. Like I said, it would’ve been dumped anyways,” Katniss says curtly. She impatiently waits for him to leave so she can get back to cleaning. When he doesn’t seem to budge, she sighs. “Have a good night.”

 

Katniss turns away, grabbing some ice scoopers and a shaker to throw into the sanitizer.

 

“Oh right, class.” He runs his fingers through his blonde hair, “Thanks again for the iced coffee.” 

 

* * *

“Are you done yet, brainless?” Johanna sits perched on a chair at the bar while Katniss finishes mopping the floor, the last thing that needs to be done before heading out.

 

Katniss grits her teeth, “I would’ve been done faster if _someone_ didn’t spill all the mocha on the floor.” While Johanna may be one of Kat’s best friends, she was a terrible coworker. She always came in late and gets distracted on her phone or leisurely takes her time to do anything. Working with anyone else, closing would typically take an hour. With her, it takes two.

 

“I said I’m sorry and that I’d make it up to you,” rolling her eyes, Johanna says. “I know you’ve had a long day covering that bitch, Delly. I can’t believe she called in thirty minutes before her shift to say that she wasn’t coming.”

 

“It’s fine. I can always use the extra money.” Katniss shuts off the lights and the two girls walk to the employee locker room at the back of the store.

 

“You’re such a fucking pushover, Kat. Say no next time. You need sleep. You’re already working close to 40-hour weeks and taking a class on top of that. It’s summer, dammit!”

 

“I know, I know. I’d love to actually have some fun during my summer too. At least I have this Friday and most weekends off.”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m making you go out tonight, we’re going to Cornwall’s. Your weekend starts now.” Johanna says taking off the work polo and exchanging it for her black tank top. Cornwall’s is the pub a few blocks down from the school. It’s always packed with people looking to get drunk off beers, eat cheap food, and shoot pool. While the crowds were usually older than undergrads, it’s their go-to spot for drinks because Johanna’s boyfriend, Haymitch, is the bartender. Needless to say, drinks are extra cheap and extra boozy for them.

 

“I could go for a beer or two.” Katniss shrugs, turning around shyly to change her shirt. After gathering her things, she walks over to the binder to sign out.

 

“Probably more than just a couple beers, Everdeen.” Johanna smirks pulling on the end of Katniss’s braid and ruffling it out. Her long, dark hair falls down in waves. “We’re letting loose tonight, you need this.” 

 

* * *

Cornwall’s is busy as expected, even for a Thursday night. Johanna pushes through the masses, dragging Katniss along by her arm. Anyone in the way got her death glare. Johanna was on a mission to give her best friend a great night and no one would be getting in the way.

 

“We need shots, babe.” Finally reaching the bar, Johanna greets her boyfriend with a kiss.

 

“Sweetheart trying to get drunk tonight?” Haymitch lifts his eyebrow towards Katniss. “Maybe this will change your uptight attitude.”

 

He pours two shots of tequila, already rimmed with salt, and hands the girls each a slice of lime.

 

“I’m not uptight! I’ve just got responsibilities,” she scowls, taking the shot and sucking on the lime. “I have things I need to do, to get done. I can’t abandon everything just to have fun.”

 

Haymitch walks to the other end as someone approaches the bar. The tequila is surprisingly smooth and Katniss lifts her glass towards him, asking for another.

 

“Easy, brainless. I want you to get drunk and fun tonight. Not so shit-faced I have to hold your hair back while you puke on the toilet.” Though she acts detached, that’s exactly what Johanna would do for her best friend. When Katniss’s ex-boyfriend, Gale, had broken her heart two years ago, Johanna cleaned up after his mess. She let Katniss mope around for days. She was there for the ugly crying, binge drinking, and finally, accepting the end of the relationship. Katniss never dated anyone after him.

 

“Looks like sweetheart’s going to switch off the tequila anyways.” Haymitch hands her a Jack and Coke. “Compliments from Blondie over there.”

 

Johanna whips her head around. “Hooo shit. You’re in for a good night of fun.” She winks at the stranger before turning back to Katniss. “He’s hot! Go talk to him. One night stand his fine ass.”

 

Katniss widens her eyes, “Jo, I know that guy. He comes in Starbucks sometimes. I gave him an iced coffee for free today.”

 

“Then I guess it was meant to be,” Johanna says sarcastically. “Oh, looks like you don’t even have to move. He’s coming here himself.”

 

Haymitch chuckles. “Better give them some room, babe. You can keep me company back here.”

 

“No, Jo. Please, don’t leave me alone. Don’t-” Johanna hops off her stool and Katniss stares down at her drink, reddening slightly from the uneasiness.

 

“Hi.”

 

She looks up and the guy gives her a sheepish smile, a small dimple creasing his right cheek. “Hi.”

 

“You’re the girl from Starbucks right?”

 

“Yep, that’s me. Nothing more than a barista girl.” Katniss says, indifferently. She notices that his blue tie had been loosened and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know your name. I’m Peeta Mellark.” He sits down on the stool next to her.

 

“Katniss Everdeen,” she looks back down to her drink. “You didn’t have to buy me this.”

 

“I’m sorry. Was it presumptuous of me to buy you a drink? I didn’t mean it in a flirtatious way. I just saw you come in and I thought this could be a way to pay you back for earlier.” Peeta rambles, nervously. “I don’t even know what you like to drink, I hope you don’t hate whiskey. I thought a Jack and Coke would be a safe bet for most people.”

 

“Oh.” She pouts, a little disappointed. “No, this is fine. I drink anything. But if you bought me this just to pay back for the iced coffee, I suppose our exchange is over now?”

 

“Well, I was hoping I could talk to you for a little longer. I came here with my friend from class, but he kinda ditched me for a girl. I was going to leave, but then I noticed you.”

 

Katniss bites her lip, instantly in a happier mood.

 

“Well, I also came here with my friend who ditched me. So I guess the odds are in our favor.” 

 

* * *

They sit at the bar, ordering a few more drinks and drunk talking about their lives. Peeta opens up about how he went to undergrad for graphic design but enrolled into a business grad program when his dad mentioned wanting to retire and possibly sell the family bakery. He loved the shop growing up and wanted to keep it, but no one else would manage it. Katniss rants to him about the _joys_ of working at a Starbucks to pay for school and rent. Getting paid slightly over the minimum wage and dealing with snooty, rich kids every day was such a blast.

 

“I swear, if I have to make _one more_ frappuccino with extra caramel,” she laughs. “As if there isn’t enough sugar in it already.”

 

“You should protest! People are not allowed to get complicated drinks if they’re going to be dicks about it,” Peeta empathizes with her.

 

“You’re right! I won’t take it, I shouldn’t have to.”

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud clank, followed by a massive cheer in the back corner of the pub.

 

“Someone must’ve won the game. There were a lot of bets placed tonight.”

 

“Do you play?” Katniss asks curiously.

 

“Pool? A little. I’ve played here and there with friends.” He stands up from his seat and grabs her hand. “C’mon, I think they’re all done with their game. Lets play a round.”

 

They pick up their drinks and stroll over to the pool table. Peeta sets up the balls. Katniss hands him a cue stick and chalks up her own.

 

“Any wages?” She smirks at Peeta. Stakes always makes games more interesting.

 

“How about if I win, free drinks at Starbucks for a month.”

 

“Deal. But if I win…” She taps her fingers against the table, thinking. “If I win, you bake me those amazing cheese buns you mentioned earlier, for a month.”

 

“Deal. Shall I break or would you like to?”

 

Katniss already has the cue ball set up, positioning her body to strike. “I think I can manage a break.”

 

The white ball hits the center and the others fly in different directions, except one striped 14 that plops straight into a pocket.

 

Grinning, she winks at her opponent. “Nervous yet?”

 

“Lucky shot,” he calls, taking a large swig of his beer.

 

Katniss manages to score a second ball, but not a third. Peeta bends over the table to gauge an angle to hit a red ball into the pocket. His black pants tighten right around his butt and Katniss smiles when she thinks about what could be underneath. The way his shirt stretches over his broad shoulders and biceps confirms that he probably has a fit physique. Teasingly, Katniss walks around the table and leans above the pocket Peeta aims for, giving him a slight glimpse of cleavage. To her disappointment, he still makes the shot.

 

“You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, Everdeen.” Peeta says as he measures up his next target.

 

Katniss saunters up close to his body, feeling bold. “But maybe I do,” she whispers into his ear, distracting him from his shot. _He missed_.

 

His face blushes red, mixed from the alcohol and embarrassment. He licks his lips, staring back with lust, “okay, you want to play dirty? Game on.”

 

Katniss easily makes her next shot, successfully hitting another ball into a pocket. But she gasps when she leans back straight from her bent position. Peeta slipped behind her, putting his arm around her waist and inching closer to the nape of her neck. “Is this how you want to play?”

 

Nodding slightly, she lets out a faint whimper when his lips touch her neck. Peeta turns Katniss around, lifting her onto the edge of the pool table and his hand reaches for her chin to pull her closer. He licks his lips once before leaning in completely and pressing his mouth onto hers. They were as soft as she had imagined earlier. Katniss wraps her arms around his neck, greedily bringing him in closer. His tongue gently traces her bottom lip, pushing it apart. Her lips open and she allows him to taste her. Katniss lets out another soft moan, which he responds to by kissing her harder.

 

Peeta positions himself in between her legs, and Katniss feels a throbbing in her center. When she finally pulls out of the kiss, Peeta’s eyes have darkened from the light blue they were just minutes ago.

 

“I like you,” Katniss says, panting. “I don’t live far from here. It’s a ten minute walk-”

 

“Let’s go,” he growls, his voice low.

 

Before leaving, Katniss discreetly waves to Johanna at the bar and cocks her head towards Peeta. Approving, Johanna made some obnoxiously loud comments and fucking motions that were ignored as soon as they pushed the door open. 

 

* * *

The walk to her apartment was a blur of kissing and sexual tension. By the time they got to the front of her apartment, she could barely stay composed to open the door. Katniss fumbled with her keys when Peeta pushed her up against the door, sucking on her neck and pressing his erection against her.

 

“Peeta,” she purrs, finally getting the door to swing open. She reaches for his shirt, unfastening each tiny button. When it opens, Katniss reveals the fantasy she had drawn in her mind. His chest was broad and taut, and below his abs is a small trail of darker blonde hair, leading straight to the prize.

 

Their lips meet again roughly. Peeta doesn’t take his time to taste her and his tongue latches onto hers. His hands slide down to cup her ass, lifting Katniss up. She swings her legs around his waist, moaning at the way his hardness rubs her clit through her shorts.

 

“The- the bedroom,” she breathes sharply and points down the corridor. Peeta carries her to the room, while Katniss takes off her shirt and bra, leaving a trail of clothes in the hall.

 

“Shit. I’ve been imagining what your tits looked like since you leaned over the pool table.” He cups her breast, teasing the nipple by gently brushing his thumb against it. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to distract me.”

 

She exhales a loud gasp when he throws her onto the bed and hastily unbuckles his pants. A large bulge strains against his black boxer briefs. She kicks off her own shorts before crawling on all fours towards Peeta, enthralled by what rested beneath.

 

Her heart raced as she reached out for his cock. Stroking the erection through the cotton before finally pulling it down. Her clit throbbed just looking at the overwhelming sight. He was hard and thick- in other words, absolutely glorious. Peeta’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when she softly ran a finger along his length, mesmerized at its size.

 

“Fuck, don’t tease me,” he hisses.

 

Katniss smirks and darts her tongue to his tip. Tasting the salty pre-cum, she continues to lick straight down to the base. She makes her way back up, firmly gripping the base. Unsure of how to fit his entire length in her mouth, she began by sucking the tip. Her mouth dips down a little lower with each bob. Peeta grunts in encouragement, his head tilts back and there’s a wet feeling starting to drip into her underwear. Finally, his cock reaches the back of her throat. He tangles his hands in her dark hair to push her head forward slightly. She continues to bob her head, hollowing her cheeks and he gently thrusts into her mouth. As soon as they start to move at a solid rhythm, he abruptly pulls out of her mouth.

 

“You don’t like it?” Katniss frowns, feeling empty in her mouth.

 

“I don’t want to finish just yet,” Peeta whispers, leaning down to capture her mouth into another kiss. She latches onto his tongue, missing the salty taste and smooth texture she had been sucking on before. He hovers above her body and his hands trails down to her underwear. “And you’re still wearing more than I am.”

 

“What are you going to do about it?”

 

Without another word, Peeta tears away the last piece of tiny fabric. His fingers explore around her folds, spreading her arousal everywhere and tracing closer to her entrance. Katniss shifts her hips, trying to find a relief.

 

“Mhmm, you’re so perfect,” he taunts lightly. “Katniss, you’re so wet. I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

 

She murmurs a small “yes” and in response, he slips his finger in and she lets out a sharp gasp. Peeta’s thumb inched up to her swollen nub, pressing down and rubbing in circular motions. Katniss mewls and grinds into his fingers, insatiably. She needed more. As he would alternate between plunging and stroking, the speed increased until she was finally pushed over the edge, exploding.

 

“Oh yes! Fuck! Yes Peeta,” she cries as her orgasm flushes over her body. When Peeta slips his fingers out of her pussy, he brings them to her mouth, nudging the lips apart. Katniss opens her mouth to take his hand in, sucking each digit clean and tasting herself.

 

“You taste good, don’t you,” Peeta’s eyes nearly black at the sight in front of him. She nods in agreement, but her hunger wasn’t nearly satisfied yet. Katniss opens the drawer next to her bed to grab a condom. Peeta grabs the foil from her and rips it open. Impatiently waiting, she spreads her legs wide open, bringing her own fingers down her clit to stimulate it once again.

 

“Tell me what you want Katniss,” Peeta commands lowly, rolling the condom down his arousal, positioning himself at her entrance. His tip dragged along her slit, up and down, not quite slipping right in. She whimpers at his assertiveness.

 

“Oh my god. I want you to fuck me right now,” she begs. “I want your cock deep in my tight pussy. I want you pounding in me, fucking me as hard as you want.”

 

Finally, he thrusts into her roughly. They both cried out at the relief. Peeta continuously pumps in and out of Katniss in short, rough strokes. Maybe it was because she hadn’t had sex in so long or maybe it was because Peeta’s cock was bigger than Gale’s, but Katniss felt stretched out and full. She presses her hand against his ass every time he pulls out, longing for him to fill her up again. She moaned at how well they fit together.

 

He slammed his dick harder into her, picking up the pace.

 

“Your pussy is so tight. I want to feel you come all over my cock.” Peeta grunts aggressively. “You’re fucking wetter than before.”

 

“Yes! Your cock feels so good in me,” Katniss chants, reaching down for her clit and stroking it furiously.

 

“Yeah, stroke yourself for me. You have no idea how hot you are.” Peeta dips his head lower to flick his tongue on her nipple, massaging her other breast with his hand. Peeta’s balls slap against her thighs and they began to tighten. “Shit, I’m gonna come soon.”

 

Unable to form words, Katniss nods frantically. Pleasure builds up inside her, feeling like she could explode any minute now. Peeta drove into her deeper, slowly beginning to lose the steady pace they had formed before. His groans and her whimpers fill the room harmoniously. Katniss screams as she finally gets her release. Peeta follows after three final thrusts, spilling his hot cum into the condom and pulsing in her sopping pussy.

 

Pulling out of her, Peeta lies next to Katniss and ties the condom into a knot. She takes it from his hand and throws it away while she cleans herself up in the bathroom. After she’s done, Katniss walks back into the room and slips in bed, drowsy. When she feels the bed dip, she gets up to see Peeta picking up his briefs and pants.

 

“You can stay if you want.”

 

He shyly gives Katniss a smile and sinks back under the comforter. Facing her, Peeta wraps his arm around her waist.

 

“We never settled that bet we made earlier,” he jokes.

 

Snuggling close to his chest and closing her eyes, Katniss giggles, “No one won, we didn’t get to finish the game, remember?”

 

“Any chance you’ll still give me free iced coffee every day?”

 

“You know the deal, Mellark. Only if you bring me those cheese buns of yours.” Katniss yawns, slowly drifting to sleep.

 

“Mhmm, I’ll make sure to bring _some_ buns every time I come in.” Peeta laughs softly but hears no response, she’s already deep asleep. He stares at the girl in front of him. Even in the dark, she’s stunning. Pressing his face into her hair, Peeta closes his eyes.

 

He falls asleep thinking about the first day he saw her. How he only came into the store to get change for the parking meter, but became mesmerized by her voice, singing along softly to the music. How he came in every day after that, buying something just to catch a glimpse of her. How he doesn’t even like coffee, just the beautiful girl who serves it.


End file.
